reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Curious Tales from Blackwater
| image = File:Rdr_curious_tales_blackwater.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Blackwater | giver = Harold MacDougal | location = West Elizabeth | rewards = Torch Repeater Carbine | previous = Undead Nightmare mission "Love in the Time of Plague" | next = Undead Nightmare mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" and Undead Nightmare mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" and Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Birth of the Conservation Movement" Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Dinner for Two" Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Paternal Pride" Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Filth and Other Entertainment" }} is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Upon arriving in Blackwater seeking the aid of a doctor for Abigail and Jack, John finds the town deserted and assumes the townsfolk are hiding. Surprisingly, John finds Harold MacDougal in the middle of town. MacDougal claims to have returned to do some more research, but at that moment he's scared out of his mind. John asks him to explain the situation, but despite MacDougal's supposed scientific brilliance, all he can offer John is "I haven't got a fucking clue." John suggests they go looking for survivors, but MacDougal insists on getting his medical bag which he'd left with Nastas. He is greeted instead by an undead Nastas who promptly begins devouring the Professor as John looks on in horror. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Love in the Time of Plague" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Kill or avoid Nastas, Harold MacDougal and any other undead. *Search for remaining survivors. *Burn the caskets and clear the undead at the Blackwater Cemetery. *Kill Mordecai Robbard and the remaining undead horde. *Return to Blackwater. *Assist the survivors and lessen the undead presence. *Search Blackwater for any remaining survivors. Mission Details Phase 1 Speak with MacDougal and either dispose of him and the undead Nastas or avoid them and the remaining undead that appear. Whichever method is chosen, the player then needs to make his way to the back alley entrance to the Tailor Shop to speak with Mordecai Robbard's niece. Phase 2 After speaking with the girl, the player should make his way to the Blackwater Cemetery and burn all of the coffins designated by the yellow dots on the minimap. Note that each of these coffins is also an ammo cache. After burning the first coffin, the undead will begin to rise and attack the player. Eliminate nearly all of them and a cutscene will play showing Mordecai Robbard rising from his grave. Eliminate Robbard and any remaining undead to end this phase of the mission. The player will also receive the Repeater Carbine. Phase 3 Return to Blackwater and a cutscene will show the townsfolk trying to fend off a undead attack. Aid the survivors (represented by the blue dots on the minimap) by giving them ammo or simply eliminating the undead for them. When the town is safe, green dots indicating ammo caches will appear on the minimap. Phase 4 Find and speak with the small group of survivors atop the Auto Livery and listen to them squabble. Then find another group of survivors in the southwest lot. This second set of survivors will give Marston suggestions on the cause of the plague that will be the player's next destinations. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults Mordecai Robbard's niece. *Assaults any of Blackwater's survivors before speaking with them. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Using a torch. *Filling the Town Safety Meter. *Providing survivors with ammo to fill Town Safety Meter. *Saving towns. Mission Complete Unlockables *Torch *Repeater Carbine *Undead Nightmare mission: "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" *Undead Nightmare mission: "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Birth of the Conservation Movement" *Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Dinner for Two" Trivia *This cemetery does not keep to the same pattern of having the 'Boss' undead be a deceased character (buried each in their respective graveyard) from the regular Single Player game. If that were the case here, this 'Boss' should be Harold Thornton from the Stranger side-mission "The Wronged Woman". This may suggest that John Marston has not yet met Thornton and may never meet Clara LaGuerta. *When you approach the second group of survivors, they exclaim that John is "one of them" and ask John to prove if he is normal. John says "They can't speak.", which is an untrue statement, as when you encounter undead bosses they usually say something that they have said when they were living. *It is possible to kill the child in the first survivor group without using cheats. Simply fire on or around them and the girl and her mother will stand and run off, afterwhich they can then be downed easily. *On the wall of the General Store are quotes from the original game. *Ayauhteotl makes two appearances in this mission, the first is on phase 3 among the bickering couple and their daughter and the second is among the group of survivors that get attacked by a zombie. Gallery Pantalla un67.png rdr_curious_tales_blackwater01.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater02a.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater03a.jpg File:Rdr_macdougal_undead_nastas.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater04.jpg rdr_marston_undead_horde_blackwater_bank.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater05.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater06.jpg rdr_blackwater_chapel_cemetery02.jpg File:118.jpg Undead graveyard.jpg File:117.jpg File:Rdr_curious_tales_blackwater02.jpg File:Rdr_curious_tales_blackwater03.jpg rdr_curious_tales_blackwater07.jpg Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission will contribute to acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: " survivor mission.}} ---- Related Content es:Cuentos curiosos de Blackwater Category:Undead Nightmare Missions